


Center of Attention

by Zumberge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butt Expansion, F/M, Inflation, Macro/Micro, expansion, liquid expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: Sometimes you want to write about people in states of absurd bigness.  Then sometimes you accidentally make the setting an ontological mystery.Happens to the best of us.





	1. Chapter 1

I took a few breaths, readying myself before I inhaled as hard as I could.

Immediately my breasts surged outward, rapidly reaching, then exceeding beach ball size. My backside was next to grow, rounding out and rising up to bench-filling sizes. My thighs and shins thickened, stretching my jeans, before my belly bulged out so large that I couldn't reach around it with both hands. Finally the air touched my shoulders, rounding out my arms. From there my limbs grew thicker and my body rounder, at first spreading them out, then drawing them in as the rest of me grew out, leaving me as a round balloon woman with two low hemispheres up front where my breasts were and shallow mounds with dimpled ends for my hands and feet.

Unable to become rounder, I became bigger. My beltline widened and my head rose higher, feet going by in seconds. First I grew taller than the amazed onlookers in the park, then a moment later the tops of the lamps were at eye level. I drew in more air, rising up to the tops of nearby trees, then exceeding them. My skin creaked as it stretched and bulged, clothing pulled taut across my form as I reached the scale of hot air balloons.

But I wanted more.

Further and further I grew, my line of sight looking down on rooftops before they disappeared over the horizon of my body. I counted off stories of buildings, the entire park covered by my shadow. When I had passed twenty stories I felt the curve of my underside leave the ground, my body floating in the air like the balloon it was. I flapped my hands and feet, the gesture done without thinking as I willed my body to turn to face the city proper. Slowly I rotated, seeing the skyscrapers nearby, and the single building towering over all of them. By now I had to have been as much across and high as a football field, packed with air.

But I wanted more.

I paused for a bit before redoubling my efforts to grow, my body rewarding me by swelling even further. I watched as my horizon grew more distant, my belly impossibly bloated, stretching and *stretching*. City blocks were gradually being engulfed by darkness, the people on the streets looking up to see me, hundreds of feet across and still growing, round and full but still unmistakably human thanks to my crop top and jeans, still holding on. The skyscraper was larger than me, but I could still grow, and I watched, ever more eager, as I outgrew even that.

I had done it. With a beltline in the miles, I had become the biggest thing in the city.

But I wanted more.

The larger I grew, the faster I swelled. The faster I swelled, the larger I grew. My body creaked and groaned, and I could feel every inch of my skin as it stretched and pulled, the feeling pure bliss. Flapping my hands and feet again I rotated my body downward, turning while I still grew, eventually pointing downward. I was still over the city, a few hundred feet in the air, and positioned perfectly to see my silhouette against the ground. By now I was practically forcing a hurricane down my throat, and I watched as more and more space fell into darkness. I was miles in diameter, and impossible to ignore, everything taut and full yet still with room to grow.

So I grew. And grew, and grew.

It's not my fault I like being the center of attention.


	2. Chapter 2

The young woman was confident, the young man nervous. She, tall, red-haired and freckled in a crop top, jeans, and sandals with a duffel bag over her shoulder; he, a tanned brunet, in deep blue swim pants, being lead along by her by a long leash connected to a collar. They did, naturally, draw attention from others in the park, if not when they appeared than when they stopped, in the middle of the widest expanse of grass.

As he stood in place, uneasily glancing around and looking as if he would rather be elsewhere, she took a knee and put her bag on the ground. She drew out a hammer and a barbed metal stake, driving it into the ground and giving it a few tugs to ensure it would hold before securing the grip of the leash on the end. Replacing them, she then took out what looked like a large bicycle pump with an assortment of cylinders, tubes, and dials on the sides, and a long hose. Uncoiling the hose she stood, plugged the end of it into his mouth without protest before taking a few steps back and setting the pump on the ground. "Just remember," she said. "You lost that bet, and it was your idea." With that she began to pump.

A look of genuine shock crossed his face as his cheeks puffed out, followed shortly by the rest of his body. His belly bulged, his backside rounded out, and his limbs grew thick. He patted down his body as his pecs rose up, not believing what was happening until, searching for room, his limbs widened and straightened out, leaving him teetering in a starfish pose until they were absorbed by his body, leaving him round but for vague curves where his belly and limbs were.

By now he was starting to draw attention, and he glanced to either side as best as he could. People were staring and pointing at him, watching as she pumped away, each surge of pressure punctuating another fit of growth. He watched as his view rose higher, looking over his swollen chest at her as she filled him with air until she disappeared from view. He was over double her height in a matter of moments, when moments before he didn't believe that he could be inflated. But another feeling came to the fore, as he felt his backside leave the ground.

He was floating.

There was a brief moment of panic as he flapped his hands and feet, followed by a gentle tug around his neck as he rotated downward, finding himself staring down at her. She smiled, giving a casual wave before fiddling with the dials on the pump. "You don't think I'd let you float away, do you?" she asked, before resuming her pumping.

She had to have done something to the pump because now the flow of air was more intense. He was growing faster, stretching out in pulses. After a few pumps his hands and feet grew stiff, and he heard a series of muffled "pop"s as his fingers and toes swelled up, followed by lower, deeper "pop"s as his hands and feet rounded out. Shortly thereafter his slender nose grew round, and he felt the collar tighten before stretching to a more comfortable fit as she almost imperceptibly started growing smaller. In reality, his head and extremities were starting to grow larger, almost but not quite keeping pace with the rest of him as she worked the pump, body swelling to contain the air.

By now she had a small crowd of about a dozen people around her, looking up at him with a mixture of emotions: Awe, fear, confusion, and one who kept blushing whenever he made eye contact with her. He felt their eyes on him, and his rounded cheeks reddened.

When she paused to adjust the pump one young woman leaned in towards her, "how big is he?"

She looked up, scanning his spherical form. "About fifty feet, I'd say. The same size as most hot air balloons."

A hot air balloon, he thought. I'm the size of a hot air balloon?

"Can he- I mean, does he get bigger?"

"Oh, definitely." She smiled up at him. Behind them the blushing girl fidgeted as she took up the pump once more.

As she quickly pressed the plunger down he could hear his body creak as it suddenly swelled. He could almost feel how much larger he was compared to before, and he barely had time to collect his thoughts before a second came, and a third, her arms moving quickly as she rapidly pumped away. In his mind's eye he tried picturing how big he was, a half-tan half-blue sphere looming over the park, hundreds of feet around and growing by leaps and bounds. He was impossible to ignore, with a small crowd beneath him and who knew how many more out of view, looking up at him, completely swollen and at her mercy, maybe not even realizing that it was a person. The thought wouldn't leave his mind, and despite himself he felt his body grow elsewhere, the "whoosh" of air, the creaking of skin, and the stretching of fabric as his manhood dramatically ballooned.

Just as he felt his growth from the pumping begin to slow she stopped again, adjusting the device as she fielded a few questions. Yes, he was getting quite large, perhaps five or six hundred feet across. Yes, she would like to see what it looked like from another angle; a smartphone exchanged hands, and one impressed "hmm" later she held it up for him to see. There he was, floating low to the ground, rounded backside in the air, eclipsing several city blocks. He went viral, apparently.

Then the blushing girl asked a question he had been trying not to think about. "What if he pops?"

She laughed, dismissing the question with a gesture. He wasn't reassured by that in the least, but his lips were so big and plump that the hose was stuck fast, so he could do little but look on as she worked the pump again. The sudden increase in pressure was overwhelming, and he grew steadily at a fantastic rate, his body letting out one long series of squeaks and creaks. One of the crowd surrounding him held another smartphone up via selfie stick for him to watch himself as he doubled in size, then tripled, then kept on growing. The curve of his stomach barely missed the top of an office building as he gradually overshadowed the financial district, his sides encroaching on uptown and downtown at once. Even though his head, hands, and feet were inflated and growing, they still looked small on him compared to the mountainous scale the rest of him was at. The sole exception was between his legs, or where it would be when he was normal size. There were probably hundreds of thousands of eyes on him, the strange sight that he was, but stranger still was that deep down, he almost enjoyed it.

She stopped pumping when he had broken through the clouds, but the air inside of him was still in motion, causing his body to let out low groans as it constantly shifted. At first he was worried that she might increase the pressure yet again, but was relieved when she simply tugged the hose from between his lips. "Well," she said with an air of finality, "you sure filled up well." Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small medal with "Kings of Poverty 2017" stamped on it. "I'm actually one of the top twenty players of Akatsuki Blitzkampf."

He blinked in disbelief.

"Yeah. So next time, think twice before you decide to make money matches 'interesting.'"


	3. Chapter 3

She looked up at her handiwork, a huge pudgy head with fat lips and puffed-out cheeks that would be blimps in their own right, connected to an absolutely monstrous air-filled body that curved to the sides and into the distance, out and above her. Whatever he expected from her, she was sure it didn't involve transforming him, in the span of minutes, into a human blimp that could probably be seen from space. He was certainly within eyesight of the people in the city, and considering how swollen his length was he seemed to be enjoying some aspect of it. It takes all kinds, she thought.

Still, maybe it was a little much. She couldn't imagine having this happen and suddenly being as pent up as he appeared to be. Coiling up the hose on the pump, she slid it into the duffel bag at her feet and zipped it shut before shouldering it and standing. "Don't go anywhere," she said to him, giving him a wink. "I'll be right back."

The crowd parted around her as she left, and it was a while before one of them spoke.

"Oh god, is she going to do what I think she's going to do?"

 

*****

 

Fifteen minutes later she was outside of the city, in one of the yet-untouched fields surrounding it. One quick shedding of clothes and some more walking later and she was standing in a sea of grass, completely nude. Looking back towards town, she eyeballed him and estimated that he had to be at least a mile and a half across, possibly more. Well, if she got the scale wrong, she thought, she could fix that easily. So she raised her thumb to her mouth, took a deep breath, and blew as hard as she could.

At first nothing happened, but slowly, her cheeks bulged further and further from the rising pressure, growing out to the size of oranges, then grapefruits. There was a bout of squeaking, and shortly thereafter her breasts perked up, suddenly matching her cheeks in size. More squeaks and her rear end and thighs thickened, giving her some more noticeable width. She continued blowing, with no visible changes, but her body began letting out a low, barely audible creaking. It steadily increased in volume, finally reaching a loud crescendo as her entire body shot upward in height.

In the blink of an eye she doubled, then tripled in size, growing taller at an astonishing speed. She swelled upward, beyond the height of trees, buildings, skyscrapers. Those few who didn't have their eyes on the young man suspended overhead would have seen her grow into view in the distance, eclipsing him in size and continuing beyond.

Mere moments after she started blowing herself up she pulled her thumb from her mouth, letting out a gasp. The city - her home - now only came up to her ankles. Physically she looked little different, save for more prominent assets: Her breasts had grown faster than the rest of her, hanging down to her navel, and her hips and backside were full and round, nearly double the width of her waist. More importantly, he seemed to be about the right size for her - or vice versa - coming up to a little over mid-thigh.

She turned and took a step forward, the earth quaking beneath her. Reaching over the outskirts of the city she picked him up with both hands, turning him around so they were face to face. "Surprise."

As swollen as it was, the surprise was readily apparent on his face.

She pivoted on one heel, taking two steps away from the city and further out into the fields. Setting him down, she tugged down his massively overstretched swim pants, letting his colossal length lift up. Giving it a tap she said, "now I know you're enjoying some of this." She licked her lips, spreading her legs as she positioned him underneath her. "But you're *really* going to enjoy this." She lowered herself onto him, straddling his body and letting out a satisfied sigh as he sank into her. "I know I will."

Between the earthquakes and the moaning, nobody really got any sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

She had a very large, open apartment; he wouldn't have been surprised if it took up the entire floor. This, naturally, raised questions about who she was, how she was able to afford it, and several other, more audacious issues. "So what's going on?" he asked. "What happened yesterday?"

"I have a theory," she replied. "You know the quote 'all the world's a stage?'"

"Of course. 'All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players,'" he recited.

"Right, that-"

"'They have their exits and their entrances, And one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages.'"

"Hey-"

"'At first, the infant, mewling and puking in the nurse's arms. Then the-'"

"HEY."

He jumped. "Sorry. Senior class in high school put on 'As You Like It.' But yes, I know of it."

"...and you know how everyone is the main character of their own story, but might only be a bit part in other people's?"

"Yeah."

"What if there were people who were the main characters of the world?"

"You mean, not just protagonists of their own story, but of a setting encompassing the world?"

She nodded. "Exactly."

"That is so self-centered that I can't even begin to think of a word for it."

"Maybe, but think about it: We had sex. In public view." She made a sweeping gesture with both arms. "Of everyone. But nobody arrested us. People definitely noticed, but nobody did anything."

"I..." He shrugged. "I have no explanation for that."

"Also," she added, pointing outside, "that big crack in the building over there was fixed basically overnight."

"Or that."

"It's because this world exists for us."

He thought for a moment. "So assuming you're correct, what do you propose we do?"

"Well, what I thought -I- would do is teach you how to inflate."

"I thought I could already do that."

"No, I mean... inflating yourself. It's easy: All you do is breathe in and keep doing it, kind of focusing on what you want to grow."

He hesitated before shaking it off. "Okay... breathe in." He did as he was told, inhaling and then continuing it. There was an odd bit of resistance, like a barrier he didn't realize was there, but it suddenly gave way and his stomach surged outward, poking out from beneath his shirt. Caught off-guard, he stopped, running his hands over it. "Woah."

"Exactly like that! Keep going!"

Encouraged by his success he resumed. His backside and chest swelled up as his sides widened, giving his torso a rounded appearance. A second later his limbs grew thick, then conical, forcing them to spread out before his growing body pulled them down into low domes. In a matter of seconds he was as wide as he was tall, mostly consisting of belly, with his jeans, shirt, and jacket stretched easily across him. He stopped, exhaling a puff of air. "I have so many questions," he said.

She pressed one arm into his midsection, hand sinking in a few inches before he began to tip backwards. "Shoot."

"Why do my clothes still fit?"

"They're not cheaply made, are they?"

"Well, no, but-"

"So there you go."

"Okay... why am I not floating?"

She circled around to his rear, trailing a finger across his skin. "Because you weren't thinking lighter-than-air thoughts."

"So how come I was floating when you blew me up the first time?"

"It was a setting on the pump." She took a few steps back before running forward, climbing up his back before taking a quick hop, legs spread in midair. She came down with a bounce, thighs on either side of his head, his body bobbing for a few seconds before coming to rest again. Leaning over his head she smiled at him. "Hi."

"Hi. So how come I can do this all of a sudden?"

"You always could, but it's because you're a main character."

"In the story of the world."

"Yes."

He gave her a look. "How long could you do this?"

"A little while. One day I tried it, and it worked."

"Aside from turning people into spheres, what are you into?"

She gave a noncommittal shrug. "...other things."

"Like?"

She fidgeted, the added side effect being squeezing his head between her thighs. "Getting fucked until I'm a giant swollen balloon full of come."

A beat.

"I'd be down for doing that with you," he finally said.

"Well, you'd need to pump up your-"

"No, I mean -with- you. The two of us."

She swung her head down again. "Really?! Wow, I guess you're the main character for a reason."

"Because you need someone to be a huge pervert with?"

"Basically."


	5. Chapter 5

"So what is it that you find... interesting about it?"

She turned away from her apartment window. "About what?"

"You know," he continued. "Being big."

"Oh." A faint smile crossed her face. "Well. I guess it's about being larger than life, in every sense of the word. Just being a figure of awe that's impossible to ignore."

"Even if you can't move?"

"Yeah. Doesn't stop people from realizing that it's me that's blocking all that traffic."

He nodded silently.

"You're the same way, aren't you?"

"I..." He shrugged sheepishly. "Kind of, yeah."

"But there's more of a..." She gesticulated with a light shake of her head. "I don't want to say 'humiliation,' but you seem to enjoy being toyed with and shown off in public."

"To be fair," he replied, blushing, "I didn't know I was into that until it happened."

"Into what part?"

"All of it, really. I should return the favor."

"I should let you."

He arched an eyebrow before scanning the room - it was certainly large enough for certain topical activities - eventually turning around and spotting a length of hose coiled up on top of a table. Walking over he picked it up, striding back towards her before plugging it into her navel. It fit securely, which was strange, though not too terribly, all things considered.

As he took a few steps back she fidgeted with the end. "You don't know how to blow people up like this, do you?"

"It can't be that hard." He held up the end of the hose. "I put air into this part and it makes you big, right?"

"Yes, but there's a trick to it, otherwise it goes wherever."

He glanced down at the hose, then at her before smiling. Parting his lips he took a deep breath, his belly pushing his shirt up as it bulged out, rising up before swelling outward off his frame. His view of her was gradually eclipsed by his growing gut, the bottom of it touching the floor just as it completely obscured his view. Then, putting the hose to his lips, he blew as hard as he could.

Her eyes went wide as her hands went to her backside. It quickly rounded out, doubling, then tripling the width of her hips. Her jeans stretched to contain the inflating spheres of her butt as they surged outward, waistline sliding down slightly as it exposed two curves of flesh. By the time it stopped growing the sides were beyond the reach of her hands, nearly touching the ground as they wobbled before coming to rest.

He looked her over. "...oh."

"Yeah, this happens." She leaned back, taking a seat on the floor, her legs barely bending in the process. The phrase "bubble butt" came to his mind, though usually it wasn't quite this literal. "Want me to teach you?"

In response he sucked down another huge breath, growing to the same size again before blowing. She brought her arms outward just as the palms of her hands rounded out and swelled to the size of basketballs, fingers assuming a conical shape with a series of pops before they continued to inflate as one. "Oh, come on!" she laughed. She took a slow swing at him with one hand as it swelled, air buffeting against it as its length from fingertips to wrist nearly matched her height.

He took a breath - a normal breath. "At least I won't have to worry about you pulling the hose out and blowing into it to blow -me- up anymore."

"I won't lie," she said, making a slow gesture. "I was going to do that." She rested the curved palm of one hand on her backside, tapping the stiff fingers of her other on the floor.

"What's that like, anyway?"

"Everything feels small but looks normal. It's a little weird."

Approaching her, he took one of her fingers in both hands. It had the firmness of a well-inflated balloon but with a bit of give, and the skin was quite a bit smoother. Either that or she took good care of her hands. "Can you move your fingers?" After he said that he felt it wobble back and forth a few inches.

"A little. So, you gonna keep at it?" She grinned. "You could get inflated knees..."

"I'll pass." A beat. "Knees?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."


	6. Chapter 6

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that things were even stranger on levels that were heretofore overshadowed by other strange events. For such a large city, it had to have some earlier foundations, but there were no signs of historical buildings or landmarks. It was just a very generic large, modern city. Odd how he never considered it until now, he thought. "So about what you said a few days ago..."

She glanced behind her as she walked. "What about?" she asked.

"The buildings get fixed if anything happens to them? Just... overnight?"

She nodded. "If anything happens to the city, it's undone when I go to sleep and wake back up, and everyone else here just kind of accepts it. It's like that one Harold Ramis movie."

"Caddyshack?"

She stopped in her tracks, giving him a look over her shoulder.

"National Lampoon's Vacation?"

She turned, jabbing a finger at his chest. "Don't you- don't you -dare-."

"Don't worry, I know which one you mean."

"You better."

A few minutes later they happened across a vending machine, and she paused to fish some change from her pocket before punching one of the buttons. There was a clunk in the tray, and she fished out an opaque glass bottle. "Hey."

"Yes?"

She placed it into his hands, too stone-faced for him not to know things weren't as they seemed. "Bet you can't drink this in one go."

With a shrug he unscrewed the cap and put it to his lips, tipping it up and drinking. It was cold water, nothing more and nothing less, but after a few gulps he realized that it was still full. Still drinking, his eyes went to her, searching for an explanation.

"Yeah, there's... really full bottles here." She shrugged helplessly. "It's like how helium tanks are basically bottomless. You can stop if-" As he shook his head a look of surprise crossed her face. "You're really going to...?" She smiled. "Alright, go for it."

He nodded, continuing to drink, noting that the amount of water coming out of it was increasing as time went on. His cheeks bulged as they filled, his throat swelling out with each swallow, and his stomach quickly began rising off his frame, navel poking out from beneath his shirt as it forced open the zipper on his jeans. The water began pooling elsewhere as well, fabric across his backside pulling taut as his hips widened.

By now he had attracted the attention of passers-by, some of whom lingered but most left the area with various degrees of haste. Those who remained watched as his gut took up more of his body and his legs fattened into trunks, growing over his ankles as his thighs pushed them apart before eventually beginning to disappear into his rounded midsection. By the time his legs were gone, pulled into shoe-topped dimples, his backside had already touched the ground. His shoulders and arms were untouched, but the rest quickly tapering down, giving his body a teardrop shape the size of a queen-size bed and a foot or two higher than her.

He pulled the bottle out of his mouth with a "pop," taking a breath.

"You're stopping?" she asked.

"No, but..." He gestured towards her. "I don't want to flatten you."

She arched her eyebrows. "Wow. Okay." Circling around him she planted one foot on his sizeable ass, climbing up om top of him. "I want to see where this goes."

He nodded, raising the bottle. "Hang on," he said, before putting his lips around the mouth and sucking as hard as he could. His cheeks grew to the size of basketballs as he drew in water, gulping it down as hard and as fast as he could. He grew in fits, surging out and up a foot at a time, then more. As he spilled out across the road he felt his backside begin to press against the windows behind him, glass cracking and giving way as he bulged into the store front. To his sides were parked cars, bumpers first indenting his body before he simply grew over them. There was a fullness and weight to his body that wasn't there with air, and as he crested one story in height he felt the vehicles begin to crumple beneath him.

He spread across the road, cresting two stories in height and still gaining. The front of him intruded on a series of apartment buildings, rough stone bricks pressing against him. With no more room in front of him or behind him he grew out and up, love handles stretching to the sides as his line of sight rose higher. It was confining, being pinned as he was between two rows of buildings, pressed out of shape.

She looked down at him, noting the discomfort on his face. "Hey," she said, pointing to the buildings in front of them. "Are you going to take that from some dumb -building?-"

He shook his head, still drinking.

"Yeah, what do buildings even do for us anyway? Shelter from the elements?" She rolled her eyes. "Pfft. Flatten those suckers."

So he grew, crushing cars and toppling trees. He grew, shattering windows story by story. He grew, filled with millions of gallons of water, now gaining yards at a time, shaking with each gulp. His weight mounted as it pressed into the sides of apartments, bulging over onto their roofs as bit by bit, cracks formed in their walls and foundations. Frames buckled, then broke, an entire street of buildings pushed over and crushed by tons of liquid. His body, unconstrained, lurched as it spread over rubble, the top of him dropping with enough speed that it set his contents in motion, jostling and wobbling, gut and ass smashing into more of the neighborhood.

The sole passenger on him, and the only other person in the area that didn't evacuate, bounced about as he rose and fell, clinging to his jacket until he came to relative rest. She took a moment to recover her bearings, looking over at him as he held the bottle upside-down, the last few drops of water dripping down on him.

"I think it's empty," he said. With a casual toss he let it roll down his front, watching as it grew more distant. "Am I..." He turned his head to either side. "I'm the size of a city block."

"Probably a couple thousand tons, too," she added.

"I feel like it. It's different from air; there's more weight to it. I can feel my body flattening out and pressing against everything around me."

She nodded, crawling forward and taking a seat beside him. "This is really great, you know? Having someone to share all this weird stuff with."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"I wish I could reach my dick."

"You know you can bounce up and down a certain way and-"

"No, that's fine. These are my good jeans."


	7. Chapter 7

When he woke up from his nap he found himself alone in her apartment. It was a bit confusing since they had gone out that morning and she said she wanted to do something with him when they returned. That wasn't a problem so much as the "something" being a complete unknown. At first he assumed she wanted to obtain other somethings for the first something without him knowing, but after a glance and subsequent double-take out the window he realized that she had something else in mind.

For she was enormous, lying down across miles of countryside. She was facing the city and merely observing it in action, looming just beyond its outskirts, hands resting atop breasts like mountains in their own right. From shoulder to shoulder she was probably wider than the city, her hips definitely so, and while "having your head in the clouds" was a well-known idiom she didn't appear to have that problem, not because she wasn't high enough, but because the sheer volume of her warm breath was preventing them from forming.

Leaving the apartment he jogged up the stairs, exiting onto the roof where, against all probability, she looked directly at him, smiled, and waved. "Hi there, sleepyhead."

He glanced to either side in disbelief before cupping his hands to his mouth and shouting, "HOW CAN YOU SEE ME?"

"It's really easy to pick out a main character in a crowd, you know."

"THE SAME GOES FOR YOU, I GUESS," he called back, smiling. "HOW BIG ARE YOU?"

She looked pensive, extending an index finger and holding it vertically as she touched the clearing in the city's park with the tip, comparing its size to the height of the buildings. After a few seconds of mental math she said, "I want say... ten miles?" Her eyes turned back to him. "Care to join me?"

If there was a time in his life where he had disrobed quicker he couldn't remember it, stripping nude on the empty rooftop. Heaving in a breath so large it caused his belly to swell out to the size of an exercise ball, he plunged his thumb into his mouth and blew. There was a rising squeaking and creaking as his cheeks grew larger, each matching the size of his head before every inch of his body surged outward, shooting upwards in height.

Recognizing that his footing on the roof would quickly grow more tenuous, she reached out, gently plucking him up between both fingers. Even with her own massive size he grew quickly in her grasp, forcing her to shift to holding him in her cupped hand as she carefully set him down outside of the city at arm's reach. She pushed herself up to her feet, watching as he rose up mile by mile, meeting her waist, then her chest, then finally eye to eye, cheeks shrinking back to normal as he pulled his thumb from his mouth and exhaled.

"Hi," he said. In sharp contrast to her massively exaggerated hourglass, his figure was more pear-shaped, looking pudgy all over with a very prominent backside and belly. Looking himself over he thought aloud, "I don't know why I end up this way when I'm a giant, though."

She reached out with both hands, giving his gut a shake. "Looks good on you, though. Plus it gives you a lot of cushioning for when I do this."

"Do what?"

She leaped into the air, wrapping her arms around his neck and straddling his belly with her legs. The force sent him tipping backwards, falling to the ground and setting the earth trembling, their collective padding leaving them both unharmed. Pushing herself up with one hand, she reached behind her with the other, aiming his swollen length towards her before sliding down onto it. "That," she replied.

Smiling back at her he reached out, taking her hands in his as she raised herself up before coming back down again. As she did, however, he heard an unmistakable rush of gas and felt his entire body swell and grow again; judging from her reaction, she felt it as well. "Was that- did we just...?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She slowly worked him a few more times, experimentally, and they watched as the world around them grew smaller; his head pressed into mountains that were little more than low ridges, and the blue of the atmosphere in her vision gave way to the dark of space. "Are we...?"

"...pumping each other up with air?"

Their eyes met again and they grinned, going at it with a force that sent tremors out for hundreds of miles. Each thrust pumped the couple bigger, and the bigger they got, the bigger they grew: Twenty miles tall, then fifty, then more, lakes little more than puddles and the city little more than a shapely pebble of stone and metal.

"When do you want to stop?" he breathed.

"Never!"

"Never?" The curve of the planet against his back was becoming more and more noticeable as the seconds passed. "You want to outgrow the universe?"

"Yeah! We'll outgrow everything!" As she came down again onto him, fissures spread across the planet's crust from the force. "We're the main characters of it, after all."

"Alright," he laughed. "Then when there's nothing but us?"

"Then we'll break through the walls of existence itself and find out the truth for outselves!"


End file.
